Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Dreadnought Class
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Based on non-canon information. 31dot 00:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete' ASAP – Cleanse 00:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *'Keep', but with drastic changes. I was under the impression that "technical manuals" were considered "canon enough" for MA, and I have a TOS technical manual (which I would be perfectly happy to scan from) which includes this class of StarShip from the TOS era. If I'm incorrect on the technical manual allowance (which I may very well be), then I alter my opinion to delete.Hossrex 09:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Addendum after research. I was unable to find my book at this late hour (will look again later), but I found these two links from MA. USS Entente is a canon referenced Dreadnought class ship, and Star Fleet Technical Manual is the book I personally own (the original vinyl covered edition), and you can clearly see a dreadnought class ship in the only pictures on this page. This is a canon ship. The page up for deletion sucks, and much of it should be expunged (including the admittedly cool, albeit entirely non-canon art), but it is a real class of Star Ship.Hossrex 09:33, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm kinda pushing it with all the edits, and I apologize... but I found this: Dreadnought and I think these articles should be merged.Hossrex 09:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Merge information which are canon and then delete, I don't think the pic should stay here. – Tom 11:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I maintain my Delete opinion. The page for the Star Fleet Technical Manual says that it is considered to be non-canon, even though it was at one time, I believe. The USS Entente reference is canon, but since it was not seen we do not know for certain what it looked like independently from the technical manual. 31dot 12:10, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::But that page specifically says "Three starships from the book were mentioned by name, class, and registry in Star Trek: The Motion Picture:", and lists the Dreadnought as one of them. I completely agree that a lot of that page needs to be purged (including/especially the picture), as a lot of it isn't canon, but I see no reason there shouldn't be a page for the canon ship classification of Dreadnought.Hossrex 01:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::After viewing the link to Dreadnought (which for some reason I didn't do before, and I apologize) I would concur with Tom and Merge anything worth salvaging, and then Delete. 31dot 01:34, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. Nothing worth merging. -- Sulfur 21:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC)